En el Tiempo de las Orquídeas
by Laila Violeta
Summary: Después de tres años, jamás pensó que sería tan difícil volver a ver a aquella persona que le enseñó lo que era el amor, y el dolor, y convivir con él como si nada hubiese pasado... - La injusticia se aferró a mi destino como la mala hierba, Hinata
1. Acuerdo de Odio I

_**Title:**_ En el Tiempo de las Orquídeas.

_**Author**_: Houzuki Konan.

_**Fandom:**_ Naruto.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tanto manga como animé pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump y Tv Tokyo, respectivamente. Esto lo hago si fines de lucro.

* * *

_**I: Acuerdo de Odio - I.**_

_---_

"_Sus manos; irresistible temor…"._

_---_

Desde la ventana de su dormitorio, Hinata contemplaba cómo con el paso del tiempo, inexorable, en el horizonte comenzaba a disiparse el tenue color anaranjado que caracterizaba al ocaso del día, para dar paso al cielo nocturno.

Aunque se encontraban _a portas_ de iniciar el verano –y con ello su faceta más trabajólica del año- por aquellos días, las brisas provenientes de la costa de Marsella se habían hecho mucho más intensas de lo que eran habitualmente, mas aquello no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, era un mecanismo que le permitía relajarse, y que impedía que su mente continuara indagando en las trivialidades de la vida cotidiana.

Reacomodándose en el marco de la ventana –con un movimiento apacible, apoyó ambos codos sobre uno de los lienzos de madera de tonalidad caoba que la componían- y, manteniendo su mirada opalina libre de cualquier tipo de desmotivación, se permitió sentir la grata y dócil sensación que le producía la brisa al mecer sus largos y azulados cabellos.

Podría haberse quedado, como otras veces, en aquella posición hasta que el manto estelar llegase a su fase cúlmine y le diera paso al amanecer, pero el suave contacto de unas manos masculinas sobre sus hombros, provocó que sus sentidos volvieran a conectarse con la realidad que siempre aguarda.

Tan sólo le bastó una milésima de segundo para identificar de quién se trataba. Con una calma que comenzaba a disiparse para darle paso a la emoción de la alegría, se entregó a la labor de girar su frágil y liviano cuero, hasta que sus orbes –en ese momento, adoptando aquel brillo que los hacía tan hermosos e _inocentes_- se encontraron con aquellos pozos ébano en los que gustosa se perdería por la eternidad, sin la mayor cuota de vacilación.

Sonrió con una vaga timidez, mientras la fina piel porcelana de su mejillas iba adquiriendo un rubor que la hacían francamente adorable.

Sin poder evitarlo, respiró con dificultad.

-- Bienvenido a casa.

Ante aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con ahínco de estado emocional de la de azulados cabellos, el de ojos oscuros y afilados, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de encanto…

Pero aquel gesto fue reprimido de raíz cuando recordó el _motivo_ por el cual había retornado a su hogar casi diez horas antes de lo que había previsto, y que distaba mucho de otorgarle al momento la tranquilidad y necesidad necesaria como para concretarse.

Aquellos ojos negros, llenos de ira…

Al notar le súbito cambio en las expresiones de _él, _Hinata se sintió intrigada. ¿Habría sucedido algo en casa de sus padres?

Y entonces, cayó en la cuenta. "Por eso llegó antes".

Como pudo, hilvanó el conjunto de palabras que le darían la "oportunidad" de averiguar lo acaecido, sin que se gestara la posibilidad de que _él_ se incomodara. Era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo.

Pero su novio no le dejó expresarlas. SU iniciativa de hablar fue mucho más rápida que la de ella. _Como solía suceder._

-- Las cosas no marcharon como lo habíamos planificado, Hinata –el tono del joven, aunque mantenía la solidez de su monotonía, tenía un leve matiz de preocupación- Por lo que creo conveniente reconocer que papá aún no pierde la increíble capacidad que tiene para decepcionarme –un atisbo de una mueca de amargura se hizo presente en su tez perfectamente esculpida.

Aquellas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que la de ojos opalinos comprendiera. No era necesario que su novio le diera más detalles: cualquier situación que involucrara a la máxima autoridad de la Policía Francesa, Uchiha Fugaku, tenía la _fuerza_ suficiente para arruinar cualquier planificación.

Pero aún así, aquello no _podía ser_ todo.

Y entonces lo vio, tras la espalda de su novio…

--

* * *

_Nueva historia. La idea la tenía hace mucho tiempo, tan sólo me faltaba plasmarla, y aquí está el resultado. Espero su comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, reclamos, en un review xD._

_Si desean saber un poco más de mí, comunicarse conmigo, o si desean tener adelantos y primicias de mí, pueden buscarme en Facebook como Misa Houzuki y agregarme :) _

_Supongo que ya tendrán una idea de quién es el novio :)_


	2. Acuerdo de Odio II

_**Title:**_ En el Tiempo de las Orquídeas.

_**Author**_: Houzuki Konan.

_**Fandom:**_ Naruto.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tanto manga como animé pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump y Tv Tokyo, respectivamente. Esto lo hago si fines de lucro.

* * *

_**II: Acuerdo de Odio II.**_

---

"_Te observa; cuéntale tus pecados…"_

_---_

La extraña mezcla de desconcierto y nostalgia se hizo más que evidente en las finas facciones de la joven Hyuuga, por lo que el de cabellos oscuros no tardó en _explicarle_.

- Es por _esto_ que tuve que retornar antes –con pasividad, el joven Uchiha se separó escasos centímetros de ella, para permitirle que tuviera un mejor ángulo de visión del sector en el que se ubicaba la única puerta de acceso y salida de la habitación.

- _Sasuke_ –dejó escapar la de ojos opalinos, en el preciso momento en que sus miradas se encontraban por primera vez luego de casi tres años - …_san._

Luego de haber pronunciado aquel sufijo, fue imposible evitar que en aquel espacio cerrado se formara una compleja atmósfera de inconformidad. Y no fe muy difícil comprenderlo para la tercera persona involucrada; después de todo, ellos no estaban en _buenos términos._

Pero aún así, no podía permitir que se siguiera fomentando el silencio, así es que, girándose con vehemencia hacia donde estaba el menor de los descendientes de Uchiha Fugaku, opacó un poco el brillo de sus ojos enamorados, y avanzó hacia él. Lentamente.

Uchiha Sasuke le miró con desprecio, mientras ahogaba en su garganta aquella frase que quería expresar desde el momento en que puso el primer pie fuera de la casa de sus progenitores, su _hogar_ desde que tenía uso de razón.

- Voy a mostrarte el cuarto donde te vas a quedar –en sí, Uchiha Itachi sabía mejor que nadie que en ese momento su novia resolicitaba a través de una sutil mirada, que le diérale motivo por el que su hermano se quedaría a hospedar con ellos, pero no podía hacerlo. Por lo menos, mientras Sasuke estuviera en su campo de visión. Una vez que estuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros del joven, agregó en voz baja: -Y hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, ¿quieres?

Porque se le dio la gana, o porque simplemente no tenía intención alguna de seguir allí y volver a centrarse e aquellos ojos opalinos que alguna vez representaron su vitalidad, acató lo pronunciado por quien alguna vez fue el orgullo de Uchiha Fugaku, sin expresar molestia alguna.

Y tras él, se retiró Itachi, impasible.

"Por qué siempre…".

---

"_Sasuke san"._

Aunque se lo negara una infinidad de veces y se auto convenciera de que era una franca y burda estupidez provocada por su engorrosa situación, no podía borrar el hecho de que fue _muy duro_ volverse a sentir vulnerable en cuanto se encontró con aquellos ojos blanquecinos, algo que no consideraba en el itinerario de su rutina hacía por lo menos tres años.

Le era difícil encontrarse en aquella situación, en la que no era más que el triste-y amargado- protagonista de la expectación del desarrollo y fortalecimiento de un amor del que tenía conocimiento desde su génesis –de tan sólo recordar aquellos _solitarios_ y largos días…-, hasta que alcanzó el fatídico punto en el que decidieron dar el paso de concreción: Vivir juntos.

_Lejos del nido._

Y así, ellos se alejaron de su vida, sin mucha conciencia de lo que sucedía en su interior y en la naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué la vida podía ser tan podidamente egoísta?, recordó que se cuestionó aquella vez, sin comprender todavía. No era el momento.

Pero el momento llegó.

Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ocultarlo, gruñó con rabia. E inevitablemente, atrajo la atención de quien caminaba, serenamente, un par de pasos tras él.

Uchiha Itachi carraspeó levemente.

- Aunque te importe una mierda lo que te diga y todo este asunto –el tono empleado por e primogénito de Uchiha Fugaku no distaba mucho de la inexpresión, pero aún así, poseía un débil matiz que hacía auténtica la aflicción de su interés, y que volvía sus vocablos verídicos –esto es lo mejor para ti, Sasuke.

El menor sonrió con la mezcla justa entre amargura y desprecio, para no desencajar con su natural altivez. "¿Lo mejor?".

- No me vengas con ese jodido argumento –el de menos edad se detuvo frente a una entreabierta puerta de viejas maderas, sin decidirse a dejar de darle la espalda al mayor –A ti tan sólo te preocupa tapar la podrida verdad –por un micro momento, su tono pareció vacilar –de _ella…_

* * *

_Gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios. Se valoran._

_Si desean saber un poco más de mí, comunicarse conmigo, o si desean tener adelantos y primicias de mí, pueden buscarme en Facebook como Misa Houzuki y agregarme :) _

_Saludos._


	3. Acuerdo de Odio III

_**Title:**_ _En el Tiempo de las Orquídeas._

_**Author**_: _Houzuki Konan._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _On._

* * *

_**III: Acuerdo de Odio III.**_

_---_

"_Sutilmente el rencor me cobijaba entre sus brazos…"_

_---_

Uchiha Itachi degustó el veneno de las palabras de su hermano menor, pero aún así, no permitió que ello perturbara a s postura serena y al conjunto de vocablos que aún debían salir de sus labios para hacer todo aquello más _sostenible, _y para que no se siguiera hundiendo en el fango.

Y aquello implicó que a la mente del mayor acudiera la imagen de Uchiha Fugaku, sentado tras su despampanante escritorio, muy orgullos de su posición como _Director Nacional de la Policía Francesa_, con una sofisticada imagen de templanza y equilibrio.

Y fuera de si, dándole la paliza de su vida a…

Sin mucha preocupación por ocultar lo _extraño_ de su actitud, cerró los ojos por breves segundos para aislar de su memoria aquellas imágenes que lo hicieron presa de un _espectáculo_ que prefería que no se hubiese dado, y del cual el protagonista lo miraba con un atisbo de incomodidad y molestia. Bien captaba que el momento se hacía presente.

Y tenía que evitarlo, fuese como fuese, por lo que recurrió al único recurso que siempre le era eficaz en todo tipo de situación: indiferencia, y un cúmulo de palabras que disipara cualquier especie de oportunidad de abordar el tema

- Indícame de una buena vez cuál va a ser mi habitación –cerró los ojos, mientras, apoyaba la espalda en la pared que estaba frente a la puerta en la que se hubo detenido momentos antes, y dejó escapar un débil gruñido.

E Itachi comprendió, evidentemente. Después de todo, aquello había sucedido hacía menos de diez horas y las heridas seguían abiertas y sangrantes, tanto las interiores como las exteriores.

Aunque las últimas era más notorias, debido a su nula disimulación…

_---_

A pesar que tanto su novio como su hermano habían abandonado el dormitorio hacía ya largos veinte minutos, la primogénita de Hyuuga Hiashi aún podía sentir en cada una de las partículas de aquel aire que no lograba encasillarse debido a que la solitaria ventana se encontraba abierta, el aroma característico de cada uno de ello seguía allí, sumiéndola en un curioso y extraño trance de preocupación, nostalgia y apagada alegría. ¿La razón? Estaba más que a su alcance y podía comprenderla sin mayor complejidad, pero prefería negarse a esa posibilidad, al menos por los minutos que la separaban del momento en el que su novio irrumpiera nuevamente en la alcoba, y utilizara las palabras precisas que desenredaría todo aquel hilo de impresiones en que se había transformado la última hora de su vida.

Suspiró, mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

El cielo ya se había oscurecido, y la brisa persistía, aunque con una intensidad menor a la de horas antes.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus delicados labios una vez que volvió a acomodarse sus frágiles brazos en el marco de la ventana, mientras intentaba ser nuevamente seducida por la insistencia del viento acariciando su lívido rostro y meciendo sus largas hebras azuladas, hasta que…

- Hinata.

Fue inevitable que su piel fuese recorrida por un estremecimiento al sentir la voz masculina tan cerca, y que no se percatara del momento exacto en que su juvenil hombro fue invadido en una parte de su superficie por unos labios que ya le habían explorado y estudiado en muchas ocasiones anteriores, mientras una manos se posaban sobre su breve cintura y que, si unía fuerzas con todo lo anterior, la hundirían en un éxtasis de sensaciones y deleite del que le sería prácticamente imposible escapar antes que culminara, y no podría recurrir a la faceta más adecuada para afrontar el hecho que su cuñado se encontraba a no más de diez metros de distancia. "Sasuke san".

Pensar en él, le dio la motivación necesaria para atreverse a romper el mutismo en el que la sumía el goce. Pero, como otras veces, se le adelantaron.

- Te he echado de menos –su tono era cada vez más ronco.

Y entonces, Hinata se olvidó de toda intención de detener lo que sucedería.

Uchiha Sasuke podría esperar, por el momento.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios. Se valoran, y son lo que me motivan a seguir._

_Si desean saber un poco más de mí, comunicarse conmigo, o si desean tener adelantos y primicias de mí, pueden buscarme en Facebook como Misa Houzuki y agregarme :) _

_Saludos._


	4. Acuerdo de Odio IV

_**Title:**_ _En el Tiempo de las Orquídeas._

_**Author**_: _Houzuki Konan._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _On._

* * *

_**IV: Acuerdo de Odio IV.**_

**_-.-.-._**

"…_y aunque sólo eran suspiros, dolían como si fuese puñaladas"._

**_-.-.-._**

Por más que se tapara los oídos, podía escuchar aquel _ruido_ perfectamente.

Había transcurrido la hora más larga de su vida desde el momento en que puso el primer pie en aquella edificación que en su primera planta funcionaba como restaurante, y en la segunda como el hogar de la _parejita feliz_.

Apenas le dejó solo quien era el favorito de los dos hermanos, Uchiha Sasuke aflojó las facciones de su rostro –aunque no con la misma facilidad con la que las adoptaba- y dejó en solitaria evidencia todo aquello que con tanto cuidado reprimió durante las dos últimas horas que permaneció en la edificación que fingió ser su hogar por los dieciséis años y once meses de s maldita existencia, las diez horas que demoró en pisar el _nidito de amor_ de su hermano, y los pocos segundos que estuvo frente a la única mujer que tenía la real capacidad para mecerle e piso: su profunda amargura, decepción y por sobretodo, frustración.

Sí, aquella maldita era su peor calvario.

Sin siquiera darse el trabajo de averiguar si el clóset de aquella alcoba contaba con algún trapo viejo que le sirviera para pasar la noche, se dejó caer e el solitario lecho y se dispuso a iniciar su más difícil labor: apaciguar lo recientemente "liberado", y conciliar el sueño.

Lástima que no le fuese a ser posible.

"Ummm...".

Aunque el _gemido_ se oía lejano y deformado -¿un televisor talvez?-, su sistema auditivo fue muy eficaz a la hora de hacerlo llegar a su cerebro para que éste lo analizara y notara que provenía de una mujer de suave hablar.

No tuvo que ser un genio para relacionarlo con _ella_, e identificar la "actividad" que se encontraba realizando a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

Negándose a reconocer cuál era la causa de ello, Sasuke sintió como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en aquella misma herida que se abrió cuando apenas cumplió los nueve años, al comprender que él no era más que una ínfima sombra bajo el alero de su único hermano y que por ello, jamás llegaría a ser reconocido por Uchiha Fugaku.

La persona que más le importaba que lo _mirara _y a quien jamás le había escuchado llamarlo _mi hijo._

"¡Ah!".

Otro gemido inundó su cavidad auditiva, pero se diferenciaba con creces de su predecesor por un hecho muy simple: el _placer_ que se reflejaba en éste.

- _Demonios_ –se dijo para sí mismo, mientras se incorporaba con brusquedad, y sus ojos negros eran cerrados con fuerza, e un vano pero válido intento de mantenerse al margen de aquel evento de la realidad y del amor.

Y además, su cabeza lo traicionaba.

Al igual que los moretones y rasguños de su escultural cuerpo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta el borde del ventanal del dormitorio, desde donde se tenía una vista privilegiada de tanto la luna con su inigualable belleza, y su reflejo en el abundante e imponente mar, y que en su conjunto eran la única distracción a la que se podía optar en un momento como aquel.

Su respiración se hizo dificultosa, mientras se dejaba llevar por uno de los habituales recuerdos para torturarse mentalmente y aflojar a su ya endurecido corazón.

Se vio a si mismo con sólo cinco años de edad, recorriendo el conocido camino que lo llevaba al pequeño huerto familiar de donde su madre adquiría las fresas y manzanas con las que preparaba un delicioso pastel para su hermano, quien debía de llegar muy cansado de sus clases en el instituto y sus prácticas de natación.

En aquel entonces, aquello no lo perturbaba en lo más nimio. Después de todo, se trataba de la persona a quien más admiraba en la vida, y de la cual se sentía orgulloso de compartir la misma sangre y ser su hermano pequeño.

Sí, aquello era en lo que radicaba su felicidad, y n había más cuestionamientos que pudiesen mermar el lazo afectivo que los unía.

Hasta aquel día…

* * *

_Lamento la demora, pero es que últimamente he estado algo atareada con la universidad, además que me he perdido por otros fandom -Bleach y el UlquiHime me tienen enviciada-._

_Gracias por leer, y muchas más por sus comentarios. Se valoran, y son lo que me motivan a seguir._

_Si desean saber un poco más de mí, comunicarse conmigo, o si desean tener adelantos y primicias de mí, pueden buscarme en Facebook como Misa Houzuki y agregarme :) _

_Saludos._


	5. Acuerdo de Odio V

_**Title:**_ _En el Tiempo de las Orquídeas._

_**Author**_: _Houzuki Konan._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _On._

* * *

_**V: Acuerdo de Odio V.**_

_.-.-.-._

"_y siempre hay algo humano en su tacto, aunque sus manos sean hielo"._

_.-.-.-._

Aunque le restó importancia, su paso infantil se hizo un tanto torpe a medida que se aproximaba al riachuelo que "saciaba la sed de las plantas de mamá" –al menos, aquellas eran las palabras con las que lo hubo definido su hermano cuando le llevó a conocer el lugar-, mientras el cielo iba adquiriendo el tono matiz del atardecer, para dar paso al lapso del día en el que más feliz se sentía, y que culminaba con su hermano mayor a su lado.

_Aunque sólo durara un segundo._

Ahogó un involuntario gritito de emoción en cuanto sus pies –aún débiles a causa de su precario desarrollo debido a su edad y su poca privilegiada salud- quedaron a tan sólo unos centímetros del agua, que descendía desde las lejanas montañas aún pura y cristalina, al igual que _ella._

Una sonrisa boba e ingenua se esbozó en su angelical rostro, al mismo tiempo en que la imagen de una tímida joven –unos tres años mayor que él- se instalaba entre sus preocupaciones momentáneas. _"Ella brilla como el sol"_, solía pensar.

Sus pies continuaron sumergiéndose en el líquido, aunque no tuvieron que transcurrir más de tres minutos para que la sensación de entumecimiento lo forzara a retirarlos para que el ya debilitado calor del sol del atardecer ejerciera la acción de secarlos y devolverles un poco de su habitual temperatura, más fría que cálida.

Pero un sonido irrumpe en su cavidad auditiva que lo hace detenerse en su acción. _Un carraspeo._

Y reconoció de inmediato de quién se trataba. _"Padre"_.

Con un repentino temblor en sus manos y con un débil flaqueo de sus piernas, se giró hasta que sus ojos (todavía soñadores y repletos de infantil armonía) se encontraron con aquellos orbes duros e infundadores de respeto, y que rara vez estaban disponibles para él. Sintió que se le congelaba el habla.

Y algo en su corazón se quebró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? -más que una pregunta de curiosidad, era de reprimenda, acentuada por la expresión severa, puesto que su padre rara vez se _interesaba_ por algo que tuviera relación con él, o que lo afectara.

Sintió una desagradable opresión a la altura de cierto músculo que bombea sangre hacia todas las partes del cuerpo, que le provocó torcer el gesto del rostro.

"_¿Por qué mi nii-san…?"._

- Estaba paseando… pero ya me regreso a la casa –soltaba apenas, aunque su esfuerzo no fue suficiente para controlar el ligero temblor de su voz, producto de una desconocida rabia.

Pero el mayor continuaba expresándole indiferencia. Simplemente se limitó a hacer un breve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, y se giró para comenzar a avanzar por el sendero que comunicaba el huerto con la casona familiar. Sus pasos eran serenos, ajenos a toda expresión de emoción. _Tan característicos de él._

Y él tan sólo se limitó a seguirlo, sin ahondar en algún tipo de explicación para aquella diferencia de trato tan marcada.

Al menos, no en aquel instante.

_**.-.-.-.**_

Un suspiro que entremezclaba frustración y melancolía, escapó de sus finos labios. ¿Cuándo aconteció aquel hecho que marcó una diferencia tan evidente en la manera en que _querían _a ambos hermanos? Sinceramente, no recordaba haberlo presenciado.

O tal vez, se encontraba sellado en lo más profundo de su memoria, y no le apetecía que formara parte nuevamente de su ya de por sí complejo diario vivir.

Cuando se disponía a despegarse de la ventana para dar por finalizada su tortuosa remembranza, un suave golpeteo en su puerta irrumpe en su cavidad auditiva, y le provoca un gruñido puesto que sabe sin esfuerzo de quién se trata. Siempre ha sido así de _prudente._

Y aquello era una de las cosas que _más_ lo irritaban de él, y se lo haría saber. De una manera u otra.

Pero Itachi siempre se le adelantaba y clavaba el puñal primero.

- Quiero que me expliques por qué demonios te pegó papá. ¿Qué mierda hiciste _ahora_, Sasuke?

* * *

_Al fin estoy en las últimas semanas de universidad, por lo que espero traer la conti muy pronto -y claro, si es que mi inspiración retorna xD-. Espero y este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado, y claro, que me dejen sus comentarios, que siempre son bienvenidos :)_

_Si desean saber un poco más de mí, comunicarse conmigo, o si desean tener adelantos y primicias de mí, pueden buscarme en Facebook como Misa Houzuki y agregarme :) _

_Saludos._


End file.
